


Holiday Nightmare

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Family Drama, First Christmas, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ron and Pansy are getting ready to celebrate their first Christmas with their families. Can their holiday survive the way they feel about each other’s families?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Off the Pages [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	Holiday Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> My third story for our Festive Friends Collection is for Articcat621. Nothing like prompting a couple's first Christmas when neither likes the other's family. Ron and Pansy lead my muse on a chase to find the right story for them. Hopefully, we gave you a story to relate to and enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to Starrnobella for her beta help and all my writing family for thier encouragement. Any errors after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world. I am not making any money off of this. (I usually for get to put this in)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49282734463/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Bloody hell,” Ron swore under his breath. “I can’t believe I agreed to this. It’s our first Christmas and she wants him over for dinner.”

Ron stared at the tangle of white fairy lights that had taken over their sitting room. Pansy was expecting him to have them on the tree by the time she got home. They were going to Floo to the Burrow tonight for dinner and stockings with his family. She wasn’t into Muggle traditions, but this was a Weasley event that could not be missed.

Pansy said she was looking forward to tonight, but Ron was not sure if she really was. His family could be loud and his mum did not believe in personal space. Pansy had grown up in a house where children were seen and not heard and the nanny raised you more than your mum did.

The sound of a door closing brought Ron back from his musing. “I’m tangled up in here, Pansy. I should be done in a few minutes.”

“The dining room looks beautiful, Ronald.” Pansy’s voice drifted back to the sitting room. “Are you sure we have to go tonight?”

“It is a family tradition. No pressure to be anything but yourself.” Ron looked up from the tangle in his hands to see Pansy in the doorframe. “Harry, Mione, Neville and Luna are bringing their partners, too. Mum just wants us to spend time visiting as friends and family.”

“It is going to be loud and noisy and I’m not going to know anyone.” Pansy sighed as she continued to watch Ron try to untangle the fairy lights in his lap. “Half of them probably think of me as a snake in the grass anyway. How am I going to relax and enjoy anything?”

“They are not like that.” Ron watched worry cross her face as she struggled with reasons to stay home. “Mum always says that we are not our house or our parents. We are who we choose to be. It’s not going to be as bad as you're building it up to be.”

“I’m going to need wine to get through this.” Pansy muttered as she headed for the kitchen.

“Pans, where do you want these lights?’ Ron called towards the kitchen. “Nothing like a gathering of people who don’t know how to be quiet or understand how big a bubble a person can have …”

Ron’s worry raised a level as he heard Pansy’s muttering float behind her. He knew she was always uncomfortable around his friends and family but he had hoped she would give them more of a chance.

“Please, let her understand that they do actually like her and want her to feel welcome.” Ron whispered as he looked towards the ceiling. “No pranks tonight, Fred. She is having trouble enough with actually being there.”

“Ron, do we need to bring anything tonight?” Pansy’s question jolted Ron out of his musings. “I have stuff ready for tomorrow night but I forgot about tonight. I hate to show up empty handed.’

“Just the gifts and ourselfs.” Ron answered as he stood up from the floor. “Where do you want these lights? I have one set on the tree and one on the mantle.”

“On the tree,” Pansy walked into the sitting room with two cups of coffee. “It looks pretty in here, too. I think Father will like it.”

“Go get ready while I finish the tree,” Ron shrugged and walked towards the tree. “Khakis and a jumper will be fine for Mum. You might want to wear something under the jumper.”

“Why?” Pansy felt the panic rise in her chest at the mention of a jumper.” Please tell me she didn’t…”

“I’ve laid out what I am wearing and I always wear something under my jumper.” Ron tried to sound nonchalant about his wardrobe choices. “Mum usually has new jumpers for all of us and Harry loves to take a group picture before we leave.”

“Are you sure we have to go?” Pansy drug her feet as she began to walk towards their bedroom. “We could just stay home and enjoy the fire.”

“Mum is expecting us.” Ron tried to hide his frustration with her question. “Just like we have to get dressed up tomorrow so your father can come spend an evening with us. Eating food that requires house elves and magic to even hope to get ready.”

Pansy was shocked at the annoyance she heard in Ron’s voice.” What are you muttering about? I thought you were fine with Father coming to dinner tomorrow night?’

“I am as fine with him coming to dinner tomorrow as you are of going to the Burrow tonight.” Ron’s temper slipped as the words tumbled from his lips. “I am so excited to sit down to a meal and small talk with a man who did not even acknowledge I was in the room the first five times he met me. I can’t wait to see him have you in tears before he leaves because nothing was as perfect as your mother would have made it.”

“What did you say?” Pansy could not control the anger bleeding into her voice. “I can’t believe you just said that. It is our first Christmas together and I wanted to share our happiness with him. Besides, what is wrong with spending a quiet night at home instead of drowning in noise and people crammed into a cobbled together house where nothing matches or makes sense?”

“Now, I understand.” Ron growled as he flung the fairy lights at the tree and muttered a quick spell to get them to wrap around the tree. “You think the Burrow, and my family, are a cobbled together mess that makes no sense. Fine. Have your quiet evening at home. I’m going to see people who make everyone they meet feel welcome and like family. Especially, if they are family.”

“Fine.” Pansy huffed and stomped to their bedroom. “Have fun in the chaos. I’m sure you will enjoy it tomorrow when Father and I have dinner without you!”

The quiet that followed Pansy slamming the bedroom door tore through Ron’s heart. “Smooth move, Weasley,” he muttered to himself as he watched the lights finish winding around the tree. “At least you know how she feels about your family now. Might as well get ready at Mum’s since she isn’t coming with you…”

A scratching on the window drew Ron away from the Floo just as he grabbed a handful of powder. “Who is sending an owl in this weather?”

Ron walked to the window and let the owl into the sitting room. The owl shook out it’s feathers and dropped both letters it had been carrying before it pecked Ron’s hand. With a whisper of wings, the owl turned and flew back into the snowy night.”

“One for me and one for Pansy.” Ron muttered as he picked up the letters from the floor. “Looks like Mum needs me to bring something after all.”

“Pansy.” Ron knocked on their bedroom door. “You got a note by owl. I’m going to slide it under the door then get ready, You are welcome to come with me if you want, but you don’t have to.”

Ron slid the letter addressed to Pansy under the door and then opened his own. He was not surprised by what is mother had to say.

_Ronald dear,_  
_Go apologize to her. She doesn’t understand us and new things scare her. Just like a small dragon, she will flame anything that scares her. I have talked to the others about trying to be a little less noisy. But, I cannot promise perfection. Remember, not everyone grew up in a home where love was shown and children were allowed to be children._  
_\- Mum_

Pansy wiped her hand on her cheek to remove the tears that would not stop. She had not meant to hurt Ron with what she said, but once the words started they just wouldn’t stop. “Great, now I look and sound like a snob and a nag. Way to ruin the holiday, Parkinson.”

Ron’s quiet knock at the door caught her off guard. His mother’s note did her in.

_Pansy love,_  
_Don’t be so hard on my boy. He loves you very much and he wants you to be happy. He may say he understands that you were raised in a different kind of house, but he does not understand just how different things really were. I know you have trouble with the noise and the chaos that the Burrow can be. But, sometimes, love and happiness come with a little noise and a lot of chaos. We do not hate you or look at you any differently because of who your family is. You are Ronald’s choice and my daughter by that choice. Go now, get ready and we will see you soon._  
_\- Molly_

Pansy dropped Molly’s note on the bed and looked at the clothes Ron had laid out for both of them. He had even picked out her favorite pair of boots to go with the jumper, and khakis. A jumper with a big R on the front was paired with his favorite pair of jeans and a Cannons shirt. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give them another chance.

Ron slid down the wall facing their bedroom door. He let his head drop back against the wall as he thought over what his Mum had said. She was right and he need to apologize for letting his temper get the best of him.

The quiet of the flat was broken by the sound of a door opening. Ron looked up as Pansy opened the door.

“Love, I’m sorry …”

“Darling, What I said was wrong…”

Apologies were barely uttered before Ron had wrapped his arms around Pansy and kissed the top of her head.

‘Care to try this again?” His voice clogged his throat. “This time without the tempers and the torment?”

“I will if you will,” Pansy voice was muffled against Ron’s chest. “Now that we have survived the nightmare, can we have a good holiday?”

“We can try…”


End file.
